The Disappearing Act
by Kammi-Chan
Summary: Amelia Jones was always the popular girl at school, but she never wanted the attention. Madeline was always ignored, and it was about time someone heard her out. Seeing that they have what the other wants, they switch lives and live a life in their shoes. But after their father's funeral, the twins become suspicious of their father's 'sudden disappearance.'


_**Chapter 1: A Knock on the Door**_

* * *

She was athletic. What she lost in her studies, she made up for in sports. She loved to play games and was the center of attention in school. But she didn't really want this. Despite her wide smile, she knows she could have done better in her grades. She wants to improve, but she is already too far ahead to restart. She wanted to live a normal life, away from all this 'school fame.' To be the girl she never was. If she could, she would build from the bottom all the way back to the top again, to live a new life.

Her name was Amelia Jones.

She was smart. Her elegant voice swept the crowd. Left to live alone in her house, she waited for someone out there to remember she was still there. All that was there to keep her company was her books and the characters that swept her away from the world, along with her cherished polar bear her father had given to her. She was never noticed, always blending in the crowd. She wants to speak up, be heard. If she could, she would build from the bottom all the way back to the top again, to live a new life.

Her name was Madeline Williams.

* * *

It all started with a knock on the door.

Alice Greene opened the door with slight hesitation.

In the doorway stood two people dressed in black. The taller of the two had grey, almost silver hair and was growing a bit of a goatee. The other was a woman who had brown, wavy hair and green eyes. There was something about the woman that brought back bad memories for Alice, bad memories from about 16 years ago... But it was the man that caught Alice's eye, for his eyes were a strange shade of violet, like an indigo color. Maybe he's foreign, Alice thought, but then again she has never met or heard of anyone with these strange colored eyes.

"How may I help you, sir?" Alice said.

"Ah yes," the man responded in a thick, Russian accent. "We are here to talk about your husband- I mean, your _ex_-husband, Francis Bonnefoy." Alice chocked up a bit at that name. She had never thought she would hear it ever again.

"Yeah, so what about the frog?" she replied slyly.

"You may or may not have heard of his disappearance 2 years ago, but ever since then we have not found a body or any evidence of him being alive," the woman took over this time. And, was that a Lithuanian accent? "So, the police department can safely assume he is... dead." Alice suddenly felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know why, though. Ever since that incident she swore she will never love him again.

"So, why are you here? Just to tell me all this?"

"Not exactly. Your daughter Madeline requested that funeral is to be held for the sake of her father. She also wants to take a chance to see her mother..." the tall man replied. "Here. Attached to this letter is two tickets to Quebec, Canada. We have also reserved a hotel for you, but you can cancel it if you wish to stay in your daughter's house." Alice took the letter, and noticed that it also came with some newspaper clippings.

"And these?"

"Those are the articles from the town newspaper concerning the disappearance and announcement of death for Mr. Bonnefoy. He was quite popular in his town." The woman explained.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess." Alice said. The two bid their goodbyes and was about to leave, but there was something that tug a bit on Alice's mind. "Excuse me, wait!"

"Yes, ma'am?" The tall man turned to meet with Alice.

"Your suits, are those for business or because of the funeral?"

"Ah, yes. You see, I am Edgar Braginsky and this is my associate, Talia Laurinaitis. We work of the B.I.W., or the Bureau of International Welfare. The B.I.W. is in charge of every nation's government and every country leader's choice. It's to ensure the safety of the people, of course. We are a part of the Crime Investigation and Weapon Handling Department. We take care of crimes and the owning and selling of weaponry. Sorry if we didn't introduce ourselves properly earlier." Edgar gave Alice a somewhat creepy smile. "Now, if you would excuse us, we have more cases to tend to. Goodbye." The two agents sat in the car and drove smoothly out of the driveway.

Letter still in hand, Alice began to open the letter as she walk back into the house. The letter was very formal and the writing was very neat, but became sort of shaky toward the end. It was a short letter, and it seemed to be addressed directly to Alice. It read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I know this might be a little hard for you to hear, but my father Francis Bonnefoy was announced to dead._

_I know I don't know anything about you, mom, but all I knew was about my dad._

_He was a great man. And I know he may not seem like that to you, but he definitely was to me._

There were slightly faded circles on the paper, presumably Madeline's tears as she wrote the letter.

_I can't say enough to convince you that he was not the man he was. All I can ask from you is to be here for me._

_I need someone to be here for me right now. If you won't do it for dad's sake, then do it for mine, please._

_I don't think I can make this on my own, mom._ _I don't want to be alone._

_- Sincerely with love, your daughter Madeline._

Alice looked at the letter and the newspaper clippings. After a quick run through of the articles, she left them on the kitchen table. _It was about time Amelia knew about her father_, Alice thought. She got up and came to her daughter's room upstairs. Just like on any usual Saturday morning, she was curled up in her bed, hugging an eagle stuffed toy. Her room, as requested by her, was painted with the colors red, white, and blue. But it was hard to tell with all those posters covering the walls. Every last square inch was covered in sports posters, video game posters, and even the American flag was hung above Amelia's bed. Why she was addicted with all things American, Alice didn't know. Alice walked up to her daughter and shook her shoulder.

"Hnng..." Amelia mumbled in her sleep.

"Amelia..." Alice frowned when she got no response from her daughter. She stood up, and taking a deep breath, she shouted: "AMELIA, GET OUT OF BED YOU LITTLE TWAT!""

"AHH!" Amelia rolled off her bed, hitting the floor with a loud _thump_. She groggily looked up at her mother, green eyes met with sky blue ones. "Whaddayawant?" Amelia slurred as she looked up at her mother from the floor.

"We need to talk." Alice said sternly.

Amelia looked at her, a confused look on her face. "What did I do...?"

"Nothing. It's about time we talk about something important." Alice sighed as she stood up and left the room.

"Talk about what?" Amelia shouted.

"About your father." Alice replied as she went down the stairs. Amelia stared. She knew her father was a really touchy subject, and her mother would start crying if she had asked too much about him. If they were gonna talk about Francis, she knew this was serious matter. Amelia stood and grabbed her bomber jacket, which helped her keep warm in the cold morning. She walked downstairs to see her mother on the dining table holding a letter. On the table were two newspaper articles and what looked like two plane tickets. Amelia pulled herself a chair and sat down to read the articles. The first one, dated on March 23, 2012, read:

_Friday, March 23, 2012  
__One morning, a man named Francis Bonnefoy was driving to work until he was being chased by two black cars. This street chase led to an accident on the freeway. 3 were reported to be severely injured while others only carried minor injuries. As for Mr. Bonnefoy, he was not present in his vehicle when the police had come to investigate. The men driving the two black cars were interviewed and they said that they thought Mr. Bonnefoy was their person of interest. The men did not respond any further and was released by the officials at the Bureau of International Welfare. When asked for the men's names, the officials did not respond, only saying that "the disappearance of Mr. Bonnefoy is much more important and their names did not matter." The police are still in the look out for Mr. Bonnefoy. If you know any information or have had recent sightings of the man after the accident, please call..._

Amelia did not read any further as the rest was about calling the police to report her father.

The next article was just written 2 days ago. It read:

_Friday, December 19, 2014  
2 years ago, the police department and the officials at the Bureau of International Welfare had begun the search for a man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy. Mr. Bonnefoy was born and raised in Paris, France, Francis for 22 years and was the founder and lead chef in the famous 4 star restaurant, 'The Frenchman.' Here in the little town of Hivernal, Quebec, he was also famous and was too a chef for the town. Mr. Bonnefoy also had a family. The divorced man kept custody of one of his twins, Madeline Bonnefoy-Greene, which he later changed her last name to 'Williams' for unknown circumstances. After the long, 2-year search for the man, the Bureau of International Welfare decided to drop the case and announce that Mr. Bonnefoy is dead. A funeral is to be held courtesy of the B.I.W. Although the B.I.W. will still be on the lookout for Mr. Bonnefoy, they will focus on other cases that are currently taking place. If you wish to attend Francis Bonnefoy's funeral, the procession will be held at..._

Amelia dropped the article and looked at her mother.

"He's... dead?"

"Yes, and we will be attending his funeral. The flight leaves tomorrow at 6:30 am, so I suggest you start packing." Alice replied sternly, but her words sounded forced, as if she tried to hold back her tears.

"B-but..."

"The B.I.W. people were nice enough to pay for our tickets and our hotel room."

"Yeah, but he can't really be dead, can he-"

"Enough!" Alice threw her fist at the table. Amelia looked through her mother's glasses to see that her emerald eyes were moist. Alice took a deep breath. "No more questions... Just eat your breakfast then get yourself cleaned up. We'll be heading over to the market to buy some groceries." Alice left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her bedroom to fix herself up. Amelia watched her mother leave. She looked down on the articles. The first one had a full color photo of her father. He, like everyone in her family, had golden blonde hair. He also had sparkling blue eyes, which were probably where Amelia got her azure eyes. He looked happy despite the cold winter that took place behind him. _How...? How could he have just suddenly disappear? _Amelia thought. Dropping the article, Amelia did as she was told and took some of the leftover pizza from last night.

_Dad, what mess have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

_"Finally, after two long years of chasing, we finally caught that little rat." A tall man looked through the glass to see a man tied to the chair he sat on. "If only he would talk and answer out little question." The man glanced to his side and met the eyes of a woman who was smirking at the man through the glass. The tall man smiled. "I suppose he would talk if you talk to him, my Queen. He seems to have an _attachment_ to you..."_

_"Of course, my King." The woman walked into the room the man was kept in. The man had blonde hair, and did not seem to acknowledge who came in the room._

_"Whatever you do, I will never talk." he spat._

_"Even If I was the one talking to you?" The sweet yet venomous sound of the woman's voice caught the man's attention. He took one glance at the woman and was about to pounce at her if it weren't for the restraints. "Woah there, Ace. Don't hurt yourself. We need you alive."_

_'Ace' growled. "You..."_

_"Me." The woman replied with a smirk on her face._

_"You ruined it all. I had a perfect life, then you came in and destroyed it all!" Ace shouted._

_"I was simply reminding you of the consequences of bringing 'important' people into this business. Especially family..." The woman grabbed Ace's chin and forced it to look at her. "Now tell me... Is your government keeping any... _nuclear_ weaponry?"  
_

_"Like hell, I'll tell you!" The man spat. "I know your plans. The moment I answer 'yes,' you'll have the perfect excuse to start World War III. And because you have 'the most advanced technology,' you'll conquer your enemies quickly and place all of Earth under your rule!"_

_"Why do you think we would do that?" The woman asked in a honey-sweet voice. "We only care for the safety of the people of Earth. Now answer my question,____ is your government hiding any nuclear weaponry?"_

___"Never." The man suddenly felt ____a shard pain coursing through his body. His body fell limp on the table. The woman merely raised an eyebrow at the sight._

___"I_ said_ we needed him alive. Now how will get our information?" The woman turned to the glass._

___"We can't trust him. For all we know, he could be a Joker, or a Spade. Maybe the Clubs are already making their way over to the base right now and..." The tall man was interrupted by the woman._

_______"Hush, my King. It is true we don't know what he is, but he's all we've got. We'll get our information whether he likes it or not, no matter what we do." The woman walked up to the glass. "Alert the Pawns. If he won't give out any information, I'm sure we can _force_______ it out of him. Hmm, maybe you can send your son to Quebec and your daughters to New York?" The woman whispered. The tall man nodded, picking up a phone and speaking to someone in Russian. The woman walked out of the room, but before closing the door, she turned to the man. "I'll be back in the morning, meldžiamasis. And next time, I'm expecting some answers."_

_______Although it pained him to move his body, he kept his eyes open. If he could, he would chuckle at the stupidity of them all. Are they really expecting him to give out any information? Not to mention he laughed at the fact they were trying to guess what he was. A Joker, a Spade, he wasn't any of them. He had to keep his cover t________hey can't hurt his family; they never will. He changed his daughter's last name for a reason. Besides, a part of what they said _was_______ true. The Clubs, along with the help of the Diamonds, are hacking there way through this 'palace' in more ways than one. Soon, he'll be out. He just had to tough it out. Besides, they couldn't crack him... _

_______Because he was Francis Bonnefoy._

* * *

**Translations:**_**  
**Lithuanian - meldžiamasis = my dear (Don't quote me on this, you know how Google Translate works!)_

* * *

_**A Note from the Author**_:

My poor attempt at writing a Suspense/Drama Fic :P Please know this is my first fanfic here on .

P.S. I suck at writing articles to make it seem realistic.  
P.P.S. I also suck at writing very emotional letters.

**I hope you like and please R&R!**


End file.
